


A Day Together

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Let's pretend Felix and Dimitri are on speaking terms for the sake of this fic, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Sylvain has a plan: Get his friends to spend some time together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 9





	A Day Together

Sylvain put his arm around Dimitri’s shoulders. “Come on, your Highness. A little fun never hurt anyone.”

“Did you convince the others already?”

“Uh… Well…” The answer was obviously no; Sylvain removed his arm to rub the back of his head. “Ingrid’s in. And I think she’s trying to convince Felix right now. So, you’re my job.”

Dimitri sighed. “And if I said I’d rather train?”

“I’d tell you you’ve got 364 other days in the year to train.” Sylvain shrugged. “Missing out on one day isn’t going to change much.”

For a moment, Dimitri was silent, waging his options—argue with Sylvain, which could be a chore, or just accept and miss out on some training. Finally, he sighed. “All right. If Ingrid can convince Felix.”

Sylvain grinned. “Oh, I’m sure she can. You know she can be very persuasive.”

“Yeah, I know.”

A few hours later, they really were all sitting together, although Felix didn’t look too thrilled to be here. He’d probably prefer to be training, just like Dimitri.

Sylvain either didn’t notice, or chose to ignore that. “Well, it’s nice to have everyone together.”

“Hmph.” Felix shrugged. “We’d be together more often if you did more training.”

“Well… That’s true, but…” Seeking help, Sylvain glanced at Ingrid.

She shook her head. “But it’s hard to talk when we’re busy training.”

“That may be, but…”

“Anyway,” Sylvain interrupted before Felix could mention more benefits of training. “Now we’re all here. Would be a shame to let that go to waste, wouldn’t it?”

“I suppose so.” Dimitri had decided to not try and convince Sylvain or Ingrid of anything else. He wouldn’t manage to do that, anyway.

Sylvain grinned. “See? So, let’s just enjoy being together. We haven’t really had time for that in a while.”

“Come on, eat up. Grandma’s worked hard on it.” Ingrid gestured towards the food. It did look great, even if Dimitri had no way of knowing whether it tasted as good as it looked.

“Oh, hey, it’s been snowing!” The tumbling snowflakes in front of the window had caught Ingrid’s attention during a short lull in the conversation.

Felix scoffed. “That’s not exactly rare around here.”

Sylvain looked outside; the grass was covered in a thick blanket already. “Hey, when was the last time we’ve had a snowball fight?”

“Must’ve been when we were children.” Dimitri chuckled. “Why? Do you want to have one?”

“Sure! You two could even claim that as your beloved training.”

Felix shook his head, but he was grinning as he followed the others outside. Whatever he might say, he did like spending time with his old friends.

The snowball fight was fierce, a battle royale between all four of them.

“Come out, Sylvain! You can’t hide forever!” Ingrid tossed a snowball in the air and caught it again.

“I can try!”

His voice easily told her just where he was hiding, though. She snuck towards his hiding spot, carefully circling it until she spotted his fiery red hair, and threw the snowball.

The confused noise he made as he turned around was soon muffled by a second ball that filled his mouth with snow. With a look of utter betrayal on his face, he threw a snowball back at her—followed by two more, courtesy of Dimitri and Felix.

The sun had long set by the time they finished their snowball fight, all four of them out of breath, their cheeks flushed red from the cold.

“See?” Sylvain asked, grinning at Dimitri and Felix. “As I said, it’s like training, just more fun.”

“Hm. Maybe from a certain point of view.” While he tried to make his words sound harsh, Felix’s voice was missing its usual sharpness.

Dimitri chuckled. “It’s late now, though. I hate to intrude, but Ingrid, may we stay the night?”

“Of course! I can’t ask you to go home this late now, can I?” Ingrid smiled.

“Ohh, we haven’t had a sleepover since we were kids!” If the huge grin on his face wasn’t telling enough, the thrilled tone of Sylvain’s voice easily told them how excited he was. “This’ll be fun! Say, your Highness, anyone you currently fancy?”

While Dimitri just shook his head, Felix grinned. “What’d happen if we asked you this question, Sylvain? Would we spend the rest of the night hearing your list?”

“Yeah, probably—Wait, no, I…” Sylvain paused and sighed. “There’s not much I can say to make it better now, is there?”

“No, you can’t.” Ingrid tried to sound scolding, but she could barely finish her sentence before she started laughing. It was nice having their group of friends back together, even if it was just for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Me:"Wait how do I do this considering Felix wouldn't willingly spend time with Dimitri like this?"  
> Me @ Me:"It's your fic you can do what you want."
> 
> Idk maybe a slight Canon Divergence where Felix didn't see what he saw. Or maybe it's before all that or after the game. Maybe he chose to be civil for Ingrid and Sylvain. Who knows. All I know is that I wanted them to have fun together lmao


End file.
